Vincent's Treasures
by talinsquall
Summary: Prequel to "Just Rewards." Vincent's family, Turks included, takes care of their own. Cid/Vin. Tseng/Kadaj. Reno/Yazoo. Cloud/Rufus. Shonen-ai, AU, OOC, Cursing
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I think Aleve mixes funny with my meds, but it does lessen the pain to a dull roar, and my physician said it was okay. So here we go. **In this story, Vincent Valentine is Kadaj's and Yazoo's natural father, because Sephiroth was his son. **

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7 - Advent Children

Summary: Prequel to "Just Rewards." Vincent's family, Turks included, takes care of their own.

Pairings: Cid/Vin, Tseng/Kadaj, Reno/Yazoo, Cloud/Rufus

Warnings: Shonen-Ai (for now), AU, OOC, Mama Bear Vincent, Papa Bear Cid and his Cursing, Big Brother Cloud, Protective Empath Yazoo, Looney Baby Kadaj, Tomcat Reno

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Vincent's Treasures - Part I**

XXX

Cid Highwind stared out the entranceway of his Rocket Town home. Sky blue eyes lingering on his silent mate standing on the porch. "Vince, come inside. Ya been standin' out there fer over an hour. Eyes are startin' to water jest lookin' at ya."

Vincent Valentine-Highwind turned his head in Cid's direction. "I cannot, My Sky. Something has happened. I do not know what, but I am sure we shall find out soon."

On cue, the house phone began to ring.

Turning away with a low curse, Cid grabbed the receiver. "What!?!"

Hearing a rare silence, Vincent sailed through the doorway. Crimson eyes glued to Cid's tense frame. He quickly rushed to his husband's open arm when his spouse gestured in his direction.

Feeling Vincent's thin body near, Cid wrapped him up close. "Yeah, Cloud. Ah hear ya. Don't you worry. Nothin's gonna happen to mah kin, old or new, while this old man's breathin.' Be there soon. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Cid embraced Vincent with his other arm. "Vince? Ah think ya better sit down fer this."

Shivering in the comforting hold, Vincent shook his head. "No, Cid. Tell me now. Has Sephiroth returned? Is he sane?"

Releasing a nicotine-tinged sigh, Cid tightened his grasp. "Well… Sorta. Two hours ago, Cloud took Marlene to Aerith's church to plant some flowers. While they were chuckin' 'round in the dirt, two unconscious bodies floated up from the pool. Cloud pulled them out, turned 'em over, and got 'em breathin' again. He says they're Yazoo and Kadaj kicked back from the Lifestream.

"Cloud claims Aerith spoke from on high, sayin' it was his job to take care of his two brothers until they could take care of themselves. She swears the boys are free from Jenova's influence, declarin' it was up to you whether you wanted to join in."

Vincent drew away from Cid's warmth. Ebony brows furrowing in the middle. "Me? Why me? When the Remnants were alive, I had no connection to them, other than rescuing Tseng and Elena from their torture."

Guiding his love to the couch, Cid sat them both down. "Hunny, Ah think ya know why Aerith's askin' fer yer help with the boys."

Lowering his head, Vincent hid his face on Cid's shoulder. "I've always suspected. Yet even with the Demons' help, I never detected a connection with Sephiroth. Both Hojo and Lucrecia swore Sephiroth was theirs and I had no claim. When I awoke from my long slumber, it was easier for me to believe he was not mine."

Cid rocked Vincent's rigid body back-and-forth. "Hate to tell ya, Vince, but Seph looked jest like ya. Right down to the tic ya get 'round yer eye when yer pissed. Ya never brought it up, so Ah kept mah trap shut. Ah wasn't the only one who noticed either. If ya remember, the group didn't say nuthin' when ya disappeared befer Cloud did his job the last time."

Careful of his enhanced strength, Vincent held on tighter. "I confess when Kadaj transformed into Sephiroth, I felt the connection for a fleeting moment, then Jenova's influence reared itself once more. From birth, my poor son never had a chance."

Cid nudged Vincent's head with a muscular shoulder. "Not sayin' ya have to, but we got one Hell of a chance now. Heck, Aerith did us one better. She gave us two fer one."

Raising his head, Vincent gazed at his beloved with hopeful tear-filled eyes. "We?"

Chuckling, Cid ran one scarred thumb under each red eye, collecting the dropped tears like rare jewels. "Fuck yeah. Yer kin's mah kin, Vince. Sure they're a little touched, but Ah figger they'll do fine in life, considerin' they're almost as pretty as their Daddy. Jest look at how good you got it. Ya get to be hitched to a near-broke old pilot fer the rest of yer days."

Transcendent smile lighting up his face, Vincent swooped in for a deep kiss and heartfelt hug. "Oh, Cid! Thank you! With your strength and guidance, Yazoo and Kadaj will do well."

Reveling in his Dark Angel's love, Cid petted Vincent's back. "Love seein' ya smile, Baby. Worth takin' on Bahamut twice over. Now quit tearin' me up with the cryin' and let's go get our boys."

XXX

Expecting Cid to fly their small plane farther to Edge, Vincent felt surprise when the plane landed in Costa Del Sol.

Jumping from the cockpit, Vincent waited until Cid covered the plane and took his hand. "Cid? I thought we would be flying to Midgar. Why did we land here?"

Grim-faced, Cid led Vincent to the town proper. "Don't know how they found out, but the Turks got wind of the boys poppin' back up. If ya agreed, Cloud said fer us to meet him here. We could then figger where to take the boys next. Accordin' to the Chocobo, less people the better."

Stopping in his tracks, Vincent gripped Cid's hand tight. "Cid? Is something wrong with the boys?"

Looking back with a grin, Cid yanked Vincent forward. "Fuck no! Ain't nothing wrong with 'em. In fact, they're downright special. Since Jenova ain't fuckin' with their brains anymore, the boys can feel what other people are feelin.' Cloud had some fancy-pants word fer it."

Glancing around for any tell-tale Turk markings, Vincent allowed himself a smidgen of a smile. "Empathic. My babies are empaths."

Nodding his head, Cid arrived at the Villa's door. "Yep. That's the word!"

Vincent winced when Cid banged on the door.

A cold voice queried from the other side. "Who is it?"

Hoping Cloud's ear rested on the wood, Cid banged on the door some more. "Who the fuck do ya think it is? Ya know no Goddamn Turk would be fool enough to be knockin' on yer door unless he was Reno!"

Yanking the door open, Cloud met the couple with wary glowing eyes and a hunted expression. "Not funny, Cid. I'm glad you came, Vincent."

Motioning the couple inside, Cloud shut the door and pointed to the master bedroom down the hall. "Vincent, I'll fill Cid in on the details. I think they need you more. Yazoo says he has no problem shielding himself from other people, but Kadaj doesn't seem to have any shields at all. He keeps complaining he can't turn the voices off. Yazoo tried to shield him for as long as he could, but I made him stop when his nose and ears began to bleed."

Releasing a low growl, hearing one of his resurrected sons already suffered, Vincent's countenance darkened. Nodding he understood the situation, the tall gunslinger quickly strode down the hallway.

Watching his brave Missus walk away, Cid clapped a firm hand on a stiff shoulder. "Relax, Cloud. The Captain's here. You let Vince take care of the crazy, while we take care of the little stuff."

Visibly wilting in front of Cid's confident gaze, Cloud looked up with lost confused eyes. "All I wanted was to plant some flowers. Instead, Aerith gives me two empathic little brothers I never wanted in the first place. I told her I couldn't deal with it and she laughed in my face. What am I going to do, Cid? I barely got the clothes on them when Yazoo warned me the Turks were coming."

Wrapping the small hero up in a big bear hug, Cid walked him to the waiting kitchen. "Take each day at a time, Cloud. Aerith wouldn't have saddled ya with the boys, if she didn't believe ya could deal with it. Heck, Ah remember when Ah opened up a coffin in Nibelheim 'cause Yuffie triple-dog dared me. Next thing Ah know Ah'm hitched to an ex-Turk and his four Demons."

Cloud's frown threatened to turn into an fierce pout. "I had plans to work on Fenrir's engine today. I wouldn't have gone to the church if Tifa hadn't guilted me into it. Stupid flowers."

With a loud guffaw, Cid sat down and made himself comfortable. "That's right, Chocobo. Blame the flowers. It's always their fault."

XXX

Opening the door, Vincent's crimson gaze landed on a pair of fierce glowing green eyes glaring up at him.

Taking one step forward, Vincent closed the door behind him. Exhaling a deep breath, for the first time in a long time, he consciously opened his soul to Yazoo's intense emotional probing.

Borrowed t-shirt hanging off one thin shoulder, Yazoo brought his fingers to his temples. Rubbing them hard, he stared at the tall man standing in front of him. "I don't understand. Why do you worry? Why do you care? How can you love us? You don't know me or my brother. I recognize the red cape you wear. You shot at us. You took Big Brother away. You and your gun. I don't have mine anymore. Big Brother Cloud cut it in half. He says I don't need it anymore, but that isn't true. How am I supposed to protect Kadaj without a weapon?"

Bending down on one knee, Vincent showed his hands, palms-up, signifying he did not come to harm. "Did Aerith tell you anything about your true parents before your return?"

Dropping petite hands back in his lap, Yazoo continued to gaze at the eerily familiar face. "Aerith told us our true Mother was never Jenova but another. She slumbers forever in shining crystal and tears. Aerith told us Kadaj takes after her. Loz looks like our grandfather and I look the most like my father. I felt sad. I wanted to look like my mother. Aerith said I shouldn't be sad because my father was far prettier than my mother."

Head tilting in awe, Yazoo brought a slightly shaking hand up to Vincent's visage. "Prettier than most women on the planet."

Bringing his golden gauntlet up, Vincent settled it on top of the hand resting on his pale cheek. "Your father is flattered and thankful the both of you came back to him."

Shaking his head, warm tears fell from Yazoo's eyes. "After Aerith told us of Jenova's manipulation, I didn't think I could hate the creature more. So close. Our own father was so close to us. Because of her, we never felt you."

Yazoo ventured a watery smile. "I always wondered why I loved guns so much. I suppose it's hereditary. Huh?"

Drawing his small son in, Vincent clutched the thin sobbing body close. "Jenova also blinded my senses to the blood we share. Because of her, I have now lost two sons, Sephiroth and Loz. Why did your brother not return with you?"

Yazoo inhaled Vincent's presence in, recording the scent in his memory as Safe and Home. "Loz never liked being here. He found people frightening. While my mental shields always held true, Loz was left to fend for himself. Kadaj never knew how bad it was for our sibling because Jenova shielded him the whole time. As you can see, Kadaj does not laugh anymore."

Moving away from Yazoo, Vincent stood up. Slowly, he walked towards the little rolled-up ball hiding in the blankets. With one pull, he drew the blanket away to gaze at his other son's terrified eyes. "Kadaj? Can you hear me? I'm your father, Vincent Valentine. I've come to help and take care of you."

Faster than even he could react, Kadaj had wrapped his arms around Vincent's waist in a death-grip. "Help me. Please help me. The voices won't stop. These feelings are too much. I'm drowning. Why did she make me come back? I didn't want to. Aerith told me I had something special I had to do. How can I do it this way?"

Sitting down on the bed, Vincent rotated around until his back rested on the headboard. Wrestling Kadaj upwards, he positioned his son's head on top of his chest. "Kadaj, listen to my heart and my voice. Whether it be me, Yazoo, or Cloud, the process shall remain the same until we can find an alternative. Center your thinking. Concentrate on the beats and the sound. Breathe with me."

Nestling up on Vincent's other side, Yazoo rested his head next to Kadaj's. Taking his hand, he smiled to finally see his exhausted brother fall asleep. "Father? This will only work for a little while. Kadaj can't live like this. I don't understand why Aerith allows him to suffer so. She stated we both have something special to do, but I don't see how. Kadaj can barely function."

Running his hand through long silver hair, Vincent kissed the top of Yazoo's head. "Fear not, my son. At this moment, my husband, Cid Highwind and Big Brother Cloud are making plans. I have faith all will be well."

Yazoo harrumphed, sounding almost exactly like his father. "What about the Turks? I was still throwing up water when I felt their close presence. Lying liars. I don't believe for a moment Shinra will leave us alone, especially with Kadaj being so vulnerable."

Fangs showing, Vincent allowed himself a small grin. Eyes momentarily flashing gold. "I'm afraid to say your father was once a lying liar of a Turk. Fortunately, there is nothing a Turk of today can do I have not accomplished faster and better. Believe in your family, Yazoo. If Big Brother Cloud's sword and Cid's lance should fall, I will unleash Chaos's might to destroy the whole continent to keep both of you safe. I swear none of my children shall be hurt in my presence again."

Cuddling closer, Yazoo suddenly stiffened. "Father!"

Uncharacteristically, Vincent rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know. I felt his presence a small while ago. If the rogue thinks to win my approval by staying discreet, he is sadly mistaken. Cid!"

Allowing a trickle of sunshine to filter through, Cid popped his head in with a smile and a wave. "Ah hear ya, Hunny. Cloud wants to gut him, but Ah talked the Chocobo down. Ah guess you want me to kick the tomcat back inter the alley?"

Vincent jerked his head. "Please swing for the smirk. The oddness of its constant presence always irritated me."

Grin widening, Cid saluted. "Will do, Vince! Nice to see ya, Yazoo. Say hey to Kadaj fer me when he wakes up. Welcome to the family, Son!"

Yazoo ventured a half-hearted wave towards the coarse man, now called step-father, exhaling in relief when Cid shut the door. "Father, I sense his deep love and devotion towards you. I am gratified he has extended the warm feelings to me and Yazoo. However-"

Vincent let loose a deep laugh. "I admit My Sky takes some getting used to, yet his love and devotion remains true. So it may seem for a certain prowling tomcat outside."

Grumbling, Yazoo hid a rising blush against Vincent's chest. "Vile Perverted Turk! You would think kicking a man across a whole city would turn him off, instead he tried to feel me up even more. The awful things he would say, Father! I honestly don't believe most of the acts are physically possible!"

With a rare smile lingering on his face, Vincent held Kadaj closer and resumed petting Yazoo's hair. "Oh, I would not be so sure, Yazoo. If there is a way, Reno would surely find it."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Last chapter. Hope ya like! My mind has slowly lowered from medium crazy to fuzzy blah. Gotta update while I can still make sense out of sense. **In this story, Vincent Valentine is Kadaj's and Yazoo's natural father, because Sephiroth was his son. **

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7 - Advent Children

Summary: Second chances all around.

Pairings: Cid/Vin, Tseng/Kadaj, Reno/Yazoo, Future Cloud/Rufus

Warnings: Shonen-Ai, AU, OOC, Future Mentioned Possible Mpreg, Cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Vincent's Treasures - Part II**

XXX

Reno steadied himself on a large branch of the tree overhanging Rufus Shinra's former Costa del Sol villa. Keen enhanced ears were glued to every soft nuance of Yazoo's voice.

The wild Turk had been given a second chance with his silver Baby Doll and he wouldn't allow it to slip away this time. Then again, he also didn't see the large spear coming around to knock him, yowling, out of the tree.

Having the soul of a tomcat, Reno landed in a crouch at Cid's feet.

"Five seconds. Start talkin' or Ah set the Missus on ya."

The pony-tailed redhead waved his hands in front of his chest as the sharpened spearhead lowered to carve him a new bellybutton. "Five seconds ain't up yet, yo! Uh. Probably not gonna believe me, but Aerith sorta knocked on my noggin' while I was sleepin.' She told me she was givin' me one more chance to not fuck things up with Yazoo. Tracked Cloud to the villa on my own. Turks don't know I'm here. Swear!"

Releasing a weary sigh, Cid leaned against the trusty Ol' Venus and lit up a cigarette. "Really. So tell me, Bright-Eyes. How did ya fly here?"

Reno placed confident fists on thin hips. "Helicopter. Naturally. Why, yo?"

Cid occupied himself by blowing a perfect smoke ring. "Who's helicopter?"

Hojo may have enhanced Reno to an extremely advanced degree, but Science could only accomplish so much against inbred genetics.

Ocean-blue eyes widened with a sudden mixture of realization and panic. "My special-made-to-order-New Shinra-owned helicopter. Fuck, I'm dead, yo!"

Cid straightened up and waved over Reno's shaking shoulder. "Tseng! Long time no see. How's life treatin' ya?"

The Head Turk's expression remained placid while a well-polished shoe delivered a swift kick to Reno's sorry ass. "Peachy. Just peachy."

XXX

Reno righted himself with a wince. "Not betrayin,' Tseng. Talkin' true love here, yo!"

Tseng rebutted with a sound back fist to the nose. "Cid, if we may call a temporary truce, I need to speak with Vincent and Cloud."

The Captain tilted his head, surveying the Wutaian with a wary squint. "Turks don't come-a-callin' without a trap. Why the fuck should Ah let any of ya near mah kin?"

Tseng bowed his head with an embarrassed cough. "Aerith visited my dreams. Apparently, a well-kept secret cannot be hidden from prying Cetra eyes."

"Hey, Tseng. You're turnin' all red, yo."

Tseng half-turned with a growl when a clear harrumph halted the swift retribution.

"Cid, allow them to pass. I'm intrigued to hear what Rufus's right-hand man has to offer."

The group turned as one to stare at a highly suspicious Vincent Valentine-Highwind peering from the doorway. "Yazoo shields Kadaj while he slumbers. Tseng, unlike Aerith, I give one chance only. Do not waste it."

Cid moved to the side with a jerk of the head. "Ya heard the Missus. Go on in."

Allowing Tseng through, Vincent held his gauntlet up to Reno's nervous eyes. "You are unworthy of my son. We both acknowledge this. Why do you persist?"

Reno's lower Plate upbringing reared its ugly head for all to see.

The Wild Turk's snarl combated against his future father-in-law's disdain. "I was born in the gutter, but I sure as hell ain't gonna die in it. Gonna make sure Baby Doll gets the best in life. May not be Shinra best, but it'll be aces all the way. Swear in front of the preacher and everythin,' yo."

Vincent turned his back, leaving Reno to close the door behind them. "Swear all you wish, Reno. It is for Yazoo to decide in the end and he shall be far harder to convince. This I can assure you."

XXX

Tseng took his seat across from Vincent, Cid, and Cloud. "Do not fear. I traveled alone. The proposition I bring before you comes with Rufus Shinra's full approval, pursuant to Cloud's acquiescence."

Cloud's lip curled with disgust. "Not interested."

The Wutaian arched an eyebrow. "Strife, the terms haven't been given…"

With an ice cold expression, Cloud held up a gloved hand, "My brothers will be allowed safe lives as long as I allow Rufus Shinra to molest my body every day until he dies, hopefully, in mid-molestation. Like I've told him a thousand times, not interested."

"Father."

Vincent glanced away from Tseng, and stood in alarm, knocking his chair over.

Yazoo wavered in the hallway with deep red blood dripping from his ears and nostrils. "I'm sorry. I tried, but it's too much for me."

Vincent flew to his suffering child's side, but it was Reno who caught Yazoo in mid-faint.

The Remnant attempted to direct his focus towards frantic ocean blue eyes. "Hmph. May look like a pretty kitty but you're really a lying liar of a Turk. You don't love me. You smiled when you blew us up. Give me back to Father and go away. Hate you."

Reno shook his head and clutched the limp silver-haired man tight. "No way, Baby Doll. Aerith woke me up from my daily nightmare swearin' my dream-come-true was comin' back to me. Ain't never lettin' go. Never ever, yo."

Since Reno never bothered to hide his emotions, Yazoo didn't waste energy attempting to check if he spoke the truth. Weak arms rose up to return the redhead's fierce embrace. "Betray me, or betray my family, and I will drag you by your intestines behind my motorbike until you're dead."

Reno lovingly wiped the blood away from his love and kissed the pale forehead. "Motorbike? You don't got a gil to your name. Know Daddy won't let you steal anymore. Where you gonna get it?"

Yazoo delivered a sharp head-slap which Cid found very familiar. "From my fiancé, of course. And it has to be as nice as Big Brother Cloud's."

Reno winced, tallying the mountains of gil in his head. "Fenrir quality, huh? High Maintenance must be hereditary."

Yazoo shrugged and snuggled into Reno's comfort. "Kitty Turk wants me. Now he has me. Deal with it."

The couple flinched when they heard a piercing scream. "Oh no! Kadaj! I forgot to keep the mental shields up!"

XXX

Reno picked Yazoo up and dashed into the back bedroom where the rest of the family had already crowded in.

Vincent rocked Kadaj as the boy sobbed in his arms. "Make the voices stop! I don't want to feel these feelings! They're not mine. They're tearing me apart!"

Tseng stepped forward but quickly halted on hearing the sharp warning growl emanating from the protective parent. "Please. He's suffering. I only wish to help."

Vincent held his boy closer to his heart, but the growling stopped. "How?"

The Head Turk tentatively drew out a headpiece bejeweled with various chips of materia from his coat pocket and held it up so the whole family could get a close look at it. "The shielding would not be permanent. In time, Kadaj's empathic ability will adapt and surpass the device, but the materia would serve as an alternative until a viable mental drug cocktail could be devised."

Yazoo pouted and delivered another hard slap to Reno's head. "I'm empathic as well. Why don't I get any jewelry? I want jewelry too!"

Reno softly knocked his forehead against Yazoo's. "Still figurin' out how to pay for the motorbike and now you want jewelry? Get loony like your brother and you'll get the jewelry for free, yo."

Yazoo reached out mentally towards his brother and shrank back into Reno's arms from the pure anguish he sensed within his sibling's mind. "Forget I said anything."

Cid laid a comforting hand on his spouse's tense shoulder. "Whattya think, Vince? It's your call."

Vincent hated to have anything to do with Shinra, New or otherwise, but he didn't need to be empathic to feel the devastating pain coursing through his baby's body. "Alright. I shall hold Kadaj still while you place the device on his head. Remember, Tseng. If this is a trick, I do not need my gun to kill you."

Tseng waited until Vincent was able to hold Kadaj's thrashing body still for a moment. Deftly, he placed the materia-laced 'crown' on the Remnant's head. He held his breath, awaiting the results. The New Shinra scientists had sworn, under certain Turk-sized pain of death, that the device would work. However, scientific theories and real life were not the same thing.

To Vincent's joy, Kadaj immediately calmed. Drawing slightly away from his new-found father's warmth, his wide green eyes roamed around until they landed on Tseng's wary form. "Didn't I shoot you in the head? Why aren't you dead?"

Tseng couldn't help but laugh a little. "Turks die all the time. It's keeping us dead which seems to be the problem. Ask your father."

Kadaj settled back into Vincent's secure embrace and nuzzled his cheek against the purring chest. "Father. I have a father who will always love me no matter what. Aerith was right. My father's far prettier than all the women on Gaia, but Yazoo looks like him. I look like my mother. I want to look like Father."

Tseng took a step forward. "You're pretty too. Beautiful, actually."

Vincent cleared his throat to turn Tseng's surprisingly besotted gaze towards him. "Turk, what designs do you exactly have towards my son?"

Tseng gathered up the fortitude which had helped to make him head of the biggest, baddest team of ass-kickers on the planet. "The same as Reno's towards Yazoo. Although, in my case, I have the power to make it happen, pursuant to Cloud's acquiescence."

Cloud knocked his head against the bedroom wall. "Godsdamned Shinra pervert will be the death of me."

An extremely confused Kadaj tugged at Vincent's sleeve. "Father, the strange man wishes to do the same things to me that Reno would like to do to Yazoo. The last time we lived Yazoo and I researched the various acts the Turk suggested. Most of them end with pregnancy and childbirth. If New Shinra wishes this as part of a deal for our freedom, I fear it is impossible. Yazoo and I are not female."

Vincent sighed, ruminating over inflicted horrors long past. "Being the both of you were Remnants of Sephiroth, then the impossible is highly possible and probable. Hojo most likely made sure of it. Correct, Tseng?"

Tseng's yearning eyes failed to waver from Kadaj's soft features. "The boys would need to take the necessary lab tests, but Hojo's conclusions have been proven sound so far. As for the deal, Cloud would also need to take the test verifying his possible fertility."

"Son-of-a-fucking-bitch! That's it! I didn't sign up this! Cid, kill me now!"

"Fuck you, Strife! If yer fertile rump gotta take it to save yer kin, ya take it! Whatcha bitchin' fer anyway? If the test proves positive, Rufus'll give ya the life ya country Mama always wanted ya to have. If ya lucky, the kids'll come out shiny and stupid like him. Great marryin' off material."

Cloud slid down the wall to mope on the floor. "As always, Cid. You suck with the sympathy."

Cid lit up a fresh one for the occasion. "Got no time fer it. Gets in the way of mah All-Day Valentine Care Service."

Yazoo shuddered in Reno's hold. "Pregnancy and childbirth possible? Freedom or not. I want no part of it. Kadaj and I viewed the process and it seemed disagreeable to all parties. Besides, I'll get fat."

Spying an unattainable dream just out of his grasp, Reno couldn't help but whine, "Come on, Yaz! We don't have to have a houseful. One would be aces for this Turk. Think about it. Baby would probably come out lookin' like Vincent, yo."

Yazoo smiled, feeling the wave of happiness thrum through his father before the stoic man hastily stifled it. "We'll see, once we're all settled. I agree Father does deserve to have more family surrounding him."

Vincent granted himself the liberty of a small smile as he hugged his curious son to his chest.

Kadaj continued to pepper Tseng with questions. "I can sense everyone's emotions, even Father's when he's shielding. Why can't I sense yours?"

The Wutaian sat on the edge of the bed. "I was altered when I became Head of the Turks. It's for safety purposes. I believe it will be good for us. When times become difficult for you, use me as your focal point."

Blushing under Tseng's intense stare, Kadaj lowered his gaze. "You don't know me and I don't know you. But you still wish to marry and have babies with me?"

Tseng bent down until he could look into emerald eyes once more. "Yes, with all my heart."

Kadaj closed his eyes to escape from the pure feeling emanating from the Turk's. "I don't understand. I shot and tortured you. I made you hurt and bleed. Why don't you hate me?"

"Hey, Kadaj? Yo!"

The group on the bed looked over towards Reno and Yazoo, now sitting next to a continually moping Cloud. "Hate to tell you after the fact, but all that stuff is perfect foreplay to a Turk, yo."

Yazoo nudged his Chosen on the shoulder. "So all the times I almost beat you to death were interpreted as a come on? It all makes sense now. Pervert."

Reno leaned over for a quick kiss. "Proud of it, yo!"

"...I cut him. Set his ass on fire a couple of times. Naw, that wasn't it. Those eyes didn't light up 'til I offed the dog whatsit. Shouldn't have killed the dog thing."

The slowly forming new family unit directed their confusion towards Big Brother Cloud, who still hadn't agreed to Rufus Shinra's self-serving deal. "Yeah, it poisoned me, but it wouldn't have been the first thing to poison me. Stupid dog thing. What kind of name is Dark Nation anyway? If I end up pregnant with pretty, stupid Shinra spawn, it's all the dog thing's fault. His and the flowers. Knew I should've worked on Fenrir's engine today."

Cid guffawed from his seat behind Vincent and Kadaj. "That's it, Spiky. Don't make it all the flowers' fault! Let the dead dog thing share the blame."

Kadaj ventured a little forward to garner Tseng's attention, which he never lost to begin with. "You actually enjoyed when I stabbed you and plunged my hand in your body? It looked quite painful at the time."

It took all of Tseng's Wutaian and Turk training not to pounce on his beloved then and there. Try as he might, a small shiver of ecstasy trickled through, eliciting a warning growl from Father Vincent. "I did not mind the treatment."

Kadaj retreated back into the safety of Vincent's cape. "Father, the strange man seems sincere. Physically, he's proven genetically sound and his form is pleasing to me. However, his nature and Turks in general tend to be quite odd. Rufus Shinra, included. I just don't know…"

Vincent kissed and rubbed his cheek against Kadaj's head to comfort. "From what I've seen, Yazoo can take care of himself. It will be up to Reno to ultimately prove his worth. Tseng seems to be speaking the truth, in spite of being a Turk, and I will stay by your side until the situation feels comfortable for you. As for Big Brother Cloud, the end result will be up to him."

Sensing the room's unwanted attention, once more, pointed in his direction, Cloud directed a disgusted Mako-blue stare straight at Tseng's head. "My brothers remain free. Rufus receives bodyguard work only. Until the fertility test results come through, the other factor of the deal does not exist. In other words, until I'm proven a bearer, Rufus Shinra keeps his dick to himself. That's the deal. Take it or get the hell out."

Tseng nodded with an air of finality. "Done. Now that the deal is sealed, we can talk about more pleasant things. Kadaj, does your head feel better?"

Kadaj blinked in surprise from his burrow of Father cape. "Yes. I feel better. The pretty crown helped. Thank you, strange man."

Tseng released a weary sigh. "We'll have to work on that. If everyone else feels alright to fly, I would like us to return to Edge. I wish to show Kadaj the house I'm having built for us."

Before Vincent could grab him, Kadaj shot out of his cape, straight into Tseng's surprised arms. "Really? Not a cold, wet cave? A real home of my own? Can Yazoo, Father, and Big Brother live there too?"

Tseng reached up to adjust the jewels to enhance Kadaj's unconscious beauty to its fullest. His voice barely rose above a whisper. "Whatever my love wishes, I shall provide. This I vow until my soul returns to the Stream."

Kadaj's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "What did you say? I don't understand that language."

Vincent yanked his baby back into his safe embrace and away from the lusty Turk. "It is Wutaian. The language of Tseng's homeland. I shall teach it to you while we stay in Edge. No doubt Tseng will wish the children to be bilingual."

Kadaj's excited gaze darted over to meet Tseng's. "Will it make the strange man happy?"

Tseng met Kadaj's excitement with an encouraging smile. "It would make this strange man very happy."

Vincent tilted his head at the rare sight. "True devotion, I see. Admirable. Worry not, my son. A Turk mates for life."

Kadaj craned his head, so questioning Mako-green eyes could meet loving demonic red. "Is that a good thing, Father?"

Cid wrapped scarred muscled arms around the warm bundle, consisting of a humming Vincent and content Kadaj. His merry gaze drifted over his kin, new and old. "Fuck yeah, Kadaj. Marryin' a Turk was the best thing this old Captain ever did. Bar none."


End file.
